<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illegally Hot by ches_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356383">Illegally Hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ches_writes/pseuds/ches_writes'>ches_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ches_writes/pseuds/ches_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gaku can't handle just how incredibly attractive Ryuu actually is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illegally Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright! Take a break, we’ll continue in 15 minutes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku let out a deep sigh as he stretched his body and walked over to the chair where he had left his bag while they had been filming. During the few hours that he hadn’t touched his phone there had appeared more notifications that Gaku would have cared to sort through during the short break that he had been blessed with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly eyeing through them to see if there was anything important, Gaku found a small smile spreading on his lips when he saw Ryuu’s name in the sea of notifications in his phone. Both of them had been so busy lately that they had barely seen each other at home, and it was even more of a miracle to get all three of TRIGGER under the same roof if it wasn’t for sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still Ryuu took the time out of his day to send Gaku little messages about his days, or about how much he missed Gaku. Sometimes there would be pictures of Ryuu’s lunches or cute stuff that made him think of Gaku as well, even if the they were blurry or out of focus most of the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selfies weren’t something Ryuu would usually send.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku knew Ryuu tended to be pretty shy and probably found sending pictures of himself awkward. He would even get adorably flustered when Gaku would try to take pictures of him, just for his own personal collection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The outfit for today’s photoshoot is really cool!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>read Ryuu’s text and Gaku assumed it would be attached with a picture of the outfit on a hanger or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clicking on the notification to open the message in Rabbit Chat, Gaku’s heart skipped about a dozen beats when he saw the picture attached. It was Ryuu standing in front of a mirror, and for once he had managed to take a picture that wasn’t a blurry mess. He was wearing an outfit that Gaku assumed to be for the photoshoot; a fitted jacket that sat perfectly on Ryuu’s wide shoulders and accentuated his surprisingly narrow waist. Underneath he wore a black button-up shirt paired with a white tie, and his slacks nicely hugged his muscular thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That picture definitely should have been illegal. Ryuu looking so hot should have been illegal. How the hell Gaku was supposed to get back to work like nothing was wrong and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about him in that damn outfit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku’s fingers hovered over the keyboard. His brain could barely form any sentences when all he could think of was all the ways he wanted to peel that outfit off of Ryuu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You look fucking hot.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is what Gaku would have wanted to type out, basically the only thing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> write out with his brain overheating. He could imagine how red Ryuu’s face would turn reading those words but a possessive part of him did not want anyone else to see Ryuu blushing like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of trying to restart his brain, he typed a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You look great,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> while he thought about how regrettably he wouldn’t be able to see this absolutely perfect outfit in person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yaotome-san! We would like to do the next scene!” one of the staff members called out just as Gaku sent the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah— Coming!” he replied and slid his phone back into his bag. For the rest of the day Gaku’s thoughts were consumed by Ryuu and that damn outfit of his, and if he did mess up because of it, he never would have admitted it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku didn’t expect to find Ryuu’s shoes neatly lined up at the door when he came home. The shooting had wrapped up surprisingly early, and considering that it was only six pm Gaku had assumed he would be the first to get back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m home!” he announced loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home!” came a quick, cheery response, and Gaku couldn’t stop grinning as he followed Ryuu’s voice towards the living room. Just as he stepped into the room, Ryuu came out of his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still wearing the outfit from that photoshoot, and the sight took Gaku’s breath away. Ryuu had taken off his tie and unbuttoned a few of the top buttons but he still looked perfect in a way that once again left Gaku at loss for words. “Ah, they let me keep the clothes from the photoshoot,” Ryuu explained when he realized that Gaku was staring at his outfit. “I wouldn’t really wear this style normally but everyone at the photoshoot told me that it really suits me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does,” Gaku agreed after clearing his throat, and he made his way across the living room. His hand smoothed over the soft fabric of Ryuu’s jacket before he grabbed his lapels, pulling him into a sweet but passionate kiss. Ryuu made a surprised noise but melted into the kiss, his arms sliding around Gaku’s waist on instinct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Gaku?” Ryuu said when their kiss broke, his voice breathless. “What’s up? Did you miss me that much?” he joked and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuu’s laugh turned into another surprised yelp when Gaku untucked his shirt and began unbuttoning it, at the same time as his lips stole more kisses from Ryuu. “Gaku?” Ryuu called out his name again in between the kisses that were getting needier and more demanding. “H-Hey, slow down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuu’s gentle hands placed on top of Gaku’s that had been still working on the buttons of Ryuu’s shirt. Gaku blinked up at Ryuu, feeling his cheeks heat up when he realized how much he had gotten into it. “Sorry…” he muttered, licking his lips. “You just looked so sexy that I couldn’t help myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sexy?” Ryuu repeated, and his whole face flushed red. “But I’m just… me. I wasn’t pretending to be my stage persona or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really have no idea just how sexy you are all the time,” Gaku said. “I literally couldn’t think about anything else but you in these clothes when you sent me that picture earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuu bit on his lip and avoided Gaku’s gaze shyly. This sheepish side of him was definitely something Gaku was glad to keep all to himself. “Y-You really think I look sexy in this?” Ryuu asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gaku nodded and placed a kiss on Ryuu’s cheek. “Of course I do. You would look amazing in </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He wasn’t even embarrassed to admit it. He obviously found Ryuu incredibly attractive and wanted to make him feel that way as well. “Honestly if we didn’t have work again tomorrow I would take you out for a dinner date right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuu smiled and squeezed his arms around Gaku. “Maybe some other time. We can order something for dinner though?” he offered and pulled away from Gaku to button up his shirt again. “I texted Tenn earlier and he said that he wouldn’t be back until late into the evening again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shy but heated look that Ryuu sent Gaku’s way made it very obvious what he had in mind, and Gaku definitely wasn’t opposed to it. While Gaku did appreciate living with both Ryuu and Tenn, the chances for him and Ryuu to be alone were few and far between. Generally they tried to keep it very kid-friendly when Tenn was around, and it wasn’t like they had the energy to go at it daily anyway with their work being so busy all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, should we go to my bedroom then?” Gaku offered and smirked, closing the space between him and Ryuu again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuu just huffed, giving Gaku an innocent kiss on the lips. “Later. I want to eat and take a bath first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we take a bath together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laugh that left Ryuu’s lips was like music to Gaku’s ears. “That actually sounds like a good idea.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this silly little fic! It was kind of nice to write something cute and light-hearted considering that my other fic about these two is just full of misunderstandings and Ryuu worrying about stuff lol.</p>
<p>And the obligatory you can follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ches_art">@ches_art</a> where I sometimes post art as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>